


Joga

by rogogon



Series: Sterek [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Does Yoga, M/M, Yoga, joga
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogogon/pseuds/rogogon
Summary: "Stiles nigdy nie potrafił skupić się wystarczająco długo, aby praktykować jogę, więc tym bardziej podziwiał silną wolę Dereka.Sam dużo bardziej wolał go po prostu obserwować."





	Joga

_Your body is a wonderland._

Po raz pierwszy od kilku tygodni Stilesowi udało się wyrwać z pracy wcześniej. Tego dnia szef już go nie potrzebował, a skoro obiecał stawić się następnego dnia z powrotem już przed ósmą rano, nie widział przeszkód, aby wrócił do domu tuż zanim zegar wybił siedemnastą. 

Po drodze do domu zrobił szybkie zakupy i w ciągu pół godziny zaparkował na podjeździe przed budynkiem, gdzie Derek miał swój loft. Wyciągnął z bagażnika papierową torbę z czerwonym winem i składnikami do makaronowej zapiekanki i lekkim krokiem wbiegł po schodach. Nucąc cicho pod nosem zasłyszaną w radiu piosenkę, wszedł do domu i zsunąwszy stopami buty, przekroczył próg kuchni, aby zostawić zakupy na stole. Niemal bezszelestnie przeszedł przez całe pomieszczenie i skierował swe kroki ku salonowi – jedynemu choć trochę oświetlonemu pomieszczeniu w domu. Stanął w jego wejściu, oczarowany widokiem, jaki przed sobą zobaczył.

Początkowo nie usłyszał nawet muzyki wypływającej z głośników w kątach pokoju. Muzyki tak cichej, że delikatny głos wykonywującej utwór piosenkarki zdawał się być szeptem. Przytłumione światło stojącej pod ścianą lampy sprawiało, że cienie na ścianach tańczyły zmysłowo i jak gdyby same także przyglądały się siedzącemu na miękkiej macie mężczyźnie. 

Derek rozpoczynał właśnie swoje codzienne ćwiczenia jogi. 

Wstał z maty i pochylił się do przodu, kładąc dłonie płasko na macie. Był tak gibki, a mięśnie miał tak mocne, że każdą figurę wykonywał bez większych problemów. A Stiles dziękował za tę jego elastyczność niemal każdej nocy. 

W tym momencie dziękował także temu, kto wymyślił jogę. 

Oparł się o futrynę drzwi i z zapartym tchem obserwował swojego chłopaka stojącego w lekkim rozkroku, ze wzniesionymi w górę w medytacji rękoma. W przygaszonym świetle delikatny zarys mięśni na ramionach kusił, a opalona skóra promieniała. Decyzja Dereka o zakładaniu do ćwiczeń jedynie cienkich, luźnych szortów była w oczach Stilesa najlepszą tego dnia.

Stał bokiem, ale i tak Stiles wyraźnie widział malujące się na jego twarzy skupienie i wszechogarniający spokój. Joga relaksowała go i utrzymywała w formie równie dobrze, co ćwiczenia siłowe i jogging. Ale przede wszystkim w połączeniu z medytacją pomagała z kontrolowaniem wszystkich wilkołaczych impulsów o wiele lepiej niż gniew, do którego przez wiele lat się uciekał. 

Stiles nigdy nie potrafił skupić się wystarczająco długo, aby praktykować jogę, więc tym bardziej podziwiał silną wolę Dereka. 

Sam dużo bardziej wolał go po prostu obserwować.

Brunet pochylił się i położył dłonie płasko na miękkiej macie, na której ćwiczył. Rozciąganie mięśni było wstępem do kolejnych ćwiczeń i jednocześnie ulubionym momentem Stilesa; na twarzy jego ukochanego malował się bezgraniczny spokój i skupienie. Był pochłonięty ćwiczeniem, oddychał powoli, równo, i tak głęboko, jak gdyby pogrążony był w głębokim już śnie. Jego twarz była tak idealna, że Stiles gotów był uwierzyć w Boga, bo po prostu nie mogła być dziełem natury.

Oczy miał zamknięte; blada zieleń tęczówek skryła się pod powiekami, a długie rzęsy muskały opalone na złocisty brąz policzki. Nieliczne piegi niczym słoneczne pocałunki zdobiły wyraźne kości policzkowe oraz – co przez lata zdołał zauważyć jedynie Stiles – gładką skórę ramion. 

Za to jego usta… O miękkich, pełnych ustach Dereka Stiles mógłby pisać hymny. Jeśli nie padały z nich sarkastyczne uwagi, szeptały do uszu Stilesa na zmianę słodkie i nieprzyzwoicie zmysłowe słowa, wprawiając jego serce w drżenie. A teraz, delikatnie rozchylone, były jak płatki najsłodszego kwiatu, zachęcające do ich zasmakowania. Nie mógł doczekać się, aby zatopić w nich swoje wargi. 

Tymczasem Derek wyprostował się i podniósł ręce do góry, rozciągając mięśnie pleców. Choć krótko przystrzyżone, jego ciemne włosy były w nieładzie – tym uroczym, nonszalanckim bałaganie na głowie, jakby dopiero co wstał z łóżka. 

Stiles patrzył w zachwycie na rytmicznie unoszącą się przy każdym oddechu klatkę piersiową, jak pojedyncza kropla potu znaczyła po niej drogę w dół, płynąc po każdym wgłębieniu i każdej wypukłości aż do granicy szortów. Każdy mięsień ciała miał pod kontrolą, każdy doskonale widoczny z tej odległości, nawet w nieco przytłumionym świetle. Każdy tak doskonale znany Stilesowi, który na zawołanie mógłby z zamkniętymi oczami namalować, narysować i wyrzeźbić z pamięci całe jego idealne ciało. 

Brunet pochylił się do przodu, kładąc dłonie na macie i unosząc w powietrze pośladki. W tej pozycji Stiles miał doskonały widok nie tylko na jego idealnie krągły tyłek – który był tak rozpraszający, że Stiles poczuł, jak na jego blade zazwyczaj policzki wypłynął rumieniec – ale i na swoją ulubioną część ciała Dereka, jaką były dołeczki na dole pleców. Dwa małe, urocze wgłębienia tuż nad linią bielizny, na widok których oddech Stilesa przyspieszył, a źrenice rozszerzyły się w ekscytacji. Nie był w stanie opisać, jak bardzo je uwielbiał. Jak Derek mimowolnie uśmiechał się, gdy Stiles kreślił palcem ich kształt w długie, leniwe poranki spędzane w łóżku. Jak idealnie wpasowywały się w nie jego kciuki, znajdując je nawet po omacku w środku nocy, w pół oddechu, ułamek sekundy przed spełnieniem. 

Nie wiedział, jak długo mu się przyglądał, jednak w pewnym momencie zdał sobie sprawę, że Derek odwzajemnia jego wzrok, a na jego ustach pojawił się uśmiech. Stiles pokręcił głową i zaśmiał się pod nosem, podchodząc bliżej.

Nie zawracali sobie nawet głowy przejściem do sypialni.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli chcecie się ze mną skontaktować poza AO3, gorąco zapraszam :) [Mój fanpage na FB](https://www.facebook.com/pages/Rogogon/262223163895018), [Tumblr](https://www.rogogon.tumblr.com) i [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/rogogon).


End file.
